This is a combined theoretical and experimental study designed to assess the importance of vessel tortuosity as a determinant of peripheral vascular resistance. An apparatus was designed and built to measure the relative hydrodynamic conductance of a machined tortuous tube. A range of physiological Reynolds numbers was obtained with aqueous solutions of glycerol. Theory relates the findings for a single tube to the input resistance of a vascular tree.